whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised
|price = Print: $16.64 PDF: $7.50 }} Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition. The book details the hideous, deformed Nosferatu Clan and their information network that keeps them a valuable asset to the other Kindred in spite of their horrific appearance. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Hideous Horrors :Of all the Kindred, the Nosferatu most resemble the Beasts they hide within. But the clan is far more than a motley assembly of twisted freaks. From their first nights to their modern incarnation as informants and spies, the Sewer Rats have as many secrets of their own as they have gathered from other Kindred. Up from the storm drains and tunnels they scuttle, but whether as ally or foe remains to be seen. :And the Creatures They Fear :Clanbook: Nosferatu'' complements the clan's appearance in the revised edition of Vampire: The Masquerade. All-new information accompanies a reexamination of earlier concepts, allowing players and Storytellers alike to add as much freakish depth to their characters as they like.'' :Clanbook: Nosferatu'' includes:'' :*''The history and society of the Nosferatu clan'' :*''Information on the clan’s underground kingdoms'' :*''New Merits, Flaws and Backgrounds'' Contents Food Chain A short fiction piece about a someone being embraced by, and eventually growing accustomed to being a part of, the Sewer Rats. Chapter One: Legends and History Created and cursed by the passion of their founder, this chapter details the history of Clan Nosferatu from the Embrace of their founder to the betrayal of his sire, and his subsequent curse from Caine; it then follows the Nosferatu through the sewers of history. It also has brief snippets of information on the Nosferatu around the world. Chapter Two: Inside Clan Nosferatu The culture of the Nosferatu, including criteria for choosing a childe, details on the physical transformation after Embrace, the types of Nosferatu that tend to develop, and how and why Nosferatu coteries do (or do not) develop. There is also information on the three sects of Nosferatu (Sewer Rats, Creeps, and Autarkis), Nosferatu ghouling practices, the typical geography of Nosferatu Kingdoms, and the Nosferatu's view on the other clans and supernaturals. The next section introduces new character creation traits, including a new Background, many new Merits and Flaws, and suggestions for using the clan Disciplines. Chapter Three: Nosferatu Characters Character templates and Sewer Rats of note. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Zillah - Sire of the Nosferatu Antediluvian. * Absimiliard - Founder of Clan Nosferatu. He was known for his pride and good looks, before being cursed to having the appearance of a monster. Many believe he sends his Nictuku to kill his descendants. * Baba Yaga - Supposedly the first ever to be embraced by Absimiliard, and the "matriarch" of the clan. Was killed by a Nicktuku. * Emmett - An Autarkis "traitor" known for his activities on Shreck.net. * Caliban - A Sabbat Crusader with a penchant for violence and a large body count. * Alexius * Khalid al-Rashid - One of the most prominent non-Asaamite Cainites in Arabia. * Malachite - Well-known and established Nosferatu in Istanbul. * Zelios - A Nosferatu that took a large part in expanding the New World's sewer systems. Terminology Animalism (VTM), Autarkis, Carthage (WOD), Cleopatra, Dyulamansa, Nictuku, Obfuscate (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2000 releases *